


A breathtaking kiss

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Sherlock finds an interesting case and as he is leaving, he gives John a kiss on the nose but John decides to show Sherlock the proper way to kiss a bloke goodbye.





	A breathtaking kiss

Sherlock had found an interesting case, he slams his laptop lid closed before grabbing his coat. John walks in and Sherlock nearly ran him over.  
“Whoa, slow down Sherlock. You almost ran me over!”  
“Sorry John. I’ve found an interesting case!”  
“Oh? Want me to come along?”  
“I’ve got this one, you stay at home.”  
“Alright, I can do that. I might actually go shopping, we are out of milk, again!”  
“Alright, John. Well, I’m off.”  
Sherlock gives John a kiss on the tip of the nose before starting to descend the stairs. John blinks, surprised, before calling out to Sherlock.  
“Wait!”  
When Sherlock comes back, a bit pink but with a smile, John walks over and takes Sherlock by the waist, pulling him closer and kissing him properly.  
Once they part, they are gasping for breath.  
“Now, that is how you kiss a bloke goodbye. Now, off you go.”  
John smiles at him and Sherlock just about tumbles down the stairs, barely catching himself on the stair bannister.

John really knows how to take Sherlock’s breath away.

The End


End file.
